Margaritas
by lazarvs-den
Summary: [OoC] A veces Hong Seol siente que su vida es una margarita de pétalos infinitos.


_N/A: Nada que pueda reconocerse como parte del drama es mío. Solo me gusta jugar con lo que veo._

**.**

**Margaritas**

_"Dadme el infinito como una flor para mis manos"_ -Vicente Huidobro, Altazor (Canto I)

**.**

Pelo rojo y desordenado, los ojos pequeños, el cuerpo delgado. Hong Seol no sabe qué es lo que él ve en ella. No sabe por qué de todas las chicas querría quedarse a su lado.

A veces Seol siente que su vida es una margarita de pétalos infinitos. Cada día la misma posibilidad, la misma decisión, otro pétalo arrancado con el mismo propósito, repitiéndose una y otra vez.

_Me quiere, no me quiere._

Está bastante segura de que Yoo Jung la quiere. Sea posesividad, sea cariño o simplemente por curiosidad, Seol sabe que a él le gusta tenerla a su lado.

Está bastante segura de que ella también lo quiere. Sea costumbre, sea comodidad o simplemente el hecho de sentirse deseada, a Seol le gusta tener a su Sunbae allí.

_¿Me quiere? ¿No me quiere?_

Es difícil para ella saber cuánto la quiere. Le habían gustado algunos chicos en la secundaria e incluso algunos chicos se le habían confesado, pero nunca había estado con nadie hasta Jung Sunbae. Es difícil saber cómo querer y cómo ser querida. Es difícil saber si él realmente la quiere. ¿Es su forma de querer la que ella quiere? ¿Cómo podría saberlo si es la primera persona por la que se deja querer?

_¿Me quiere porque lo quiero? ¿Lo quiero porque me quiere?_

Siempre ´_Lo siento, Sunbae_´, siempre ´_Gracias, Sunbae_´, siempre ´_Lo entiendo, Sunbae_´. Siempre pequeña, siempre recibiendo, siempre entendiendo, aceptando, perdonando. Siempre en deuda, no importa cuánto le dé. La novia perfecta, la mascota perfecta, siempre agradecida. A veces se pregunta si Sunbae la quiere porque ella es complaciente. Nunca fue fácil, pero ella siempre se esforzó por que lo fuera.

Seol recuerda perfectamente cómo él le pidió que salieran juntos, y cómo ella no había sabido reaccionar, asintiendo sólo para poder escapar de la presión. Había terminado queriéndolo de una manera desesperada luego de recibir y recibir y recibir.

_¿Lo quiero? ¿No lo quiero?_

Es terrible que sea su novio. Es terrible que piense que es terrible que sea su novio. Es un novio maravilloso; le hace regalos, la recibe siempre con una sonrisa, es educado y tranquilo. Puede depender de él. Puede llamarlo cuando está perdida, necesita que alguien la lleve o cuando se siente sola e incomprendida. Él parece entender lo que necesita y le ofrece más, por más retorcido que pueda resultar su pensamiento y cómo a veces la mira tan inexpresivamente pero con tanta atención que ella no puede evitar pensar que le da miedo no poder leerlo.

Seol sabe que sus sentimientos no son falsos. Su cara se ilumina y no puede evitar sonreír cuando lo ve, y cuando no está piensa en cuándo podrá verlo y qué podría decirle. Cuando la lastima es como un cuchillo caliente atravesando su piel, cortando, quemando, cerrando y volviendo a cortar. Cada vez intenta recordar los momentos felices y olvidar cómo está cada vez más herida. Cada vez que lo mira tiene que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en si realmente lo ama o simplemente está con él porque se acostumbró a esforzarse por que todo esté bien, evitando todos los problemas que lleva por su camino cuando intenta hacer su vida más fácil, como un proyecto, una tarea.

_Me quiere, me quiere, me quiere._

_Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero._

Mientras mira al vacío luego de sus peleas se repite ambas afirmaciones como un mantra, como si pudieran resolver los problemas. Porque al fin y al cabo el amor lo puede todo, ¿no? Si se quieren lo suficiente pueden resolverlo, ¿no? Siempre se esfuerza tanto que no podría ser todo en vano.

Él sabe que es difícil para ella; Seol solo quiere que acepte que ella puede cargar consigo misma y si es necesario, también con él.

_-Creo que ya no deberíamos estar juntos, Seol-ah. Quiero volver a verte cuando esté seguro de que puedo amarte. Ahora mismo no estoy seguro. Verte... me resulta muy difícil._

Una vez más, no puede parar de llorar. A su margarita le han salido un millón de pétalos más, pero esta vez no tiene a qué aferrarse, ya no hay mantra que repetir. No queda más que una pregunta sin ninguna respuesta, tal vez indefinidamente.

**.**


End file.
